blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Key Underwood
is the heir of the Clover Kingdom's noble House Underwood and a 3rd Class Senior Magic Knight of the Violet Orca squad. Appearance Key is a tall, lanky man with striking purple eyes and brown skin. Under his left eye, Key bears a lightning-shaped scar that was given to him by his father, the head of House Underwood. His hair is separated into three, jagged sections: the middle section is white, while the adjacent sections are black and stand up. On top of his head, Key wears a headpiece embedded with three, dark-purple jewels that power the unique magic tool and glow faintly upon activation. His mouth is usually twisted into a wicked grin, perfectly exhibiting his naturally nefarious nature. Key wears a white shirt with black sleeves, decorated with golden buttons lining the middle. His boots are also black and rather large, with purple fur sprouting from the top. Over his long-sleeved shirt, he wears a grey cape lined with golden fabric; his pants are seemingly made out of the same grey material. A black belt tightly wrapped around his waist secures the grimoire tucked under his flowing cape. As a member of the Violet Orca squad, Key wears the squad's signature vest that dons its insignia. The vest only covers his upper-body and it drapes over his shoulders, whereas the collar almost reaches his pointy chin. It's purple and also lined with golden fabric. Finally, a pair of gold-colored star shapes protrude from the ends of the vest. Personality N/A. Biography N/A. Battle Prowess Magic *'Ash Magic:' Key uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate''' purple ashes. Utilizing a pre-existing source of ash allows Key to exhaust less mana when casting spells. Due to the curse that inflictsKey, his ash magic automatically assumes a purple color. **'''Curse Magic: Key can use curse magic in conjunction with his ash element affinity. When Key’s ashes contain curse magic, he is able to include additional lasting effects to spells. **'Creation Magic:' Key uses ash magic to create various ash-based entities. **'Restraining Magic:' Key uses this form of magic to restrain his opponents with ashes. * Permeation Magic: Key possesses a magic tool he recovered from a dungeon called the Circlet of Invisibility. This artifact works by absorbing mana in its vicinity and passively using the nearby mana to charge its own power. The more mana that surrounds the wearer, the faster the circlet charges. Once it’s charged, the circlet grants Key access to basic permeation magic that does not require a grimoire to use. While invisible, Key is not intangible and is still susceptible to attacks. Also, while Key's mana is hidden, his ki can still be sensed. He can use this limited permeation magic to turn himself invisible for as long as the circlet is charged with mana. Because the circlet is programmed to always be charged with mana, it will consistently absorb its wearer’s own mana, which has caused Key to lose a bit of his sanity over the years. * Reinforcement Magic: Key uses this form of magic to enhance his physical abilities, like strength and speed. Equipment *'Grimoire:' Key possesses a grimoire, which contains various ash-based magic spells. It has a purple cover with simple rectangular borders and a white, three-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover. *'Circlet of Invisibility:' During one of his first dungeon missions as a Magic Knight, Key found himself in the possession of a valuable magic tool that he looted from a fallen Diamond Kingdom mage. The Circlet of Invisibility is a simple silver headpiece with three, dark-purple jewels embedded in it. The Circlet grants Key access to basic permeation magic that does not require a grimoire to use. He can use this limited permeation magic to turn himself invisible for as long as the circlet is charged with mana. Although the Circlet does not require much mana to function, it does need to be charged after each use and will drain the wearer’s own mana if they are not in the proximity of adequate magic power. The Circlet, however, is only harmful to the wearer, and the amount of mana it relies on from nearby mages doesn’t even seem to be noticeable. When the Circlet isn’t charged, it makes Key aware of when someone is around him, due to the fact that it will automatically charge itself whenever new sources of mana are nearby. Due to frequent exposure to the Circlet’s mana-sapping function, Key has lost bits of his sanity over the years. Statistics Quotes *N/A. Trivia *Click on the Magic section to view a complete list of Key's spells. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Violet Orca